Pastillas
by lizayan
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke... y las pastillas.
1. Blanco sobre Naranja

Pastillas fanfiction

Pastillitas, posiciones y yaoi

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Pastillas

Lizayan

Después del regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, Naruto y él entablaron una relación de "amigos" hasta que las pastillitas hicieron su aparición.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos anbu´s de la hoja, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Descansando después de un arduo trabajo físico, liberándose de las tensiones, de los reclamos de Sakura por no pasar tiempo con Sasuke, de las miradas mal intencionadas que ahora se ciernen sobre los dos y no sólo en Naruto, de las absurdas misiones de Tsunade-sama para Sasuke; y es que en el momento que decidió regresar a Konoha, aceptó las consecuencias de su deserción, las misiones, interrogatorios, revisiones, vigilancias y demás "pruebas necesarias" para se aceptado de nuevo, para estar junto a la única persona que le entendía y en la que puede confiar plenamente: Uzumaki Naruto.

Aunque ahora, no le es claro el por que de su regreso, más misteriosa es la razón por la cual Naruto agita con tanta vehemencia la caja de pastillas, volviendo su agradable tarde en todo un infierno.

─ Naruto, puedes, por favor, dejar de agitar esa maldita cajita – dijo manteniendo la misma posición, acostado boca arriba con las piernas extendidas y las manos bajo su nuca, abriendo un poco su ojo derecho para enfocarlo en su acompañante.

─ Aguafiestas – fue la escueta respuesta de Naruto, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, para dejar la posición a la par Sasuke y erguir la mitad de su cuerpo, recargándose en un brazo, tomo la pequeña caja, uso el pulgar para destaparla y llevársela a la boca, por un segundo Sasuke creyó librarse del perturbador ruidillo, pero se equivocó antes de regresar a su posición junto a él, comenzó otra vez, con la estresante melodía de pastillas.

─ ¡¡Cállate dobe!! – le reprende Sasuke al interrumpir su paz de nuevo.

─ Teme… si no estaba hablando – le contesta con una sonrisilla algo picara. Acostándose otra vez y agitando la caja… otra vez.

─ Ahora si, dame eso – le dice medio incorporándose para tratar de quitarle la ruidosa caja.

─ No, te aguantas – le contesta mientras se separa, haciendo sonar de nuevo la caja, más rápido y más fuerte. Mientras que Sasuke era torturado por su incomodo ruido, así que se abalanzó sobre Naruto, quedando sobre él, con la manos apoyadas a los lados de su pecho y las piernas abiertas por fuera de las rodillas.

─ Te dije que me lo des – Naruto sube las manos por encima de su cabeza alejándolas de Sasuke.

─ ¡No- ttebayo! – Naruto puso cara de puchero, inflando los cachetes con aire malcriado.

─ Na-ru-to – pronuncia amenazante el azabache, aunque le sea difícil viendo tan de cerca el rostro de Naruto.

─ Sasuke-baka – le sonrió y hecho su cabeza atrás enfocando su mirada en las pastillas y algo le llama la atención, mientras que Sasuke se deleitaba con la vista celestial que le entregaba el rubio de su cuello tentándolo a morderle.

Naruto dio una pequeña risa entre pícara e inocente, aun con Sasuke sobre él, mientras este enarcaba una ceja.

─ Y ahora que tienes, dobe – no deseaba moverse, así que hablaba lo más tranquilo posible, para no alertar a su presa.

─ Blanco sobre naranja – le dijo enfocando la mirada azulina en los ojos negros.

─ ¿Aaa? – Sasuke no entendió ni media palabra

─ Teme, mueve tus manos – Sasuke se irguió despacio, hasta medio sentarse en las rodillas de Naruto mientras este se levantaba muy lento, moviendo con sumo cuidado sus brazos, hasta dejar la caja de pastillas frente a Sasuke.

─ ¿¡Qué!?- le pregunto exasperado, disfrutando del poco contacto que tenia… y es que, hace un tiempo Sasuke notó ciertos sentimientos despertados en él por Naruto, era extraño el calor que sentía mientras entrenaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por alguna razón debía tocarlo de manera fuerte y posesiva, apresándolo en alguna llave o cuando lo invitaba al ramen y él le brindaba esa hermosa sonrisa, suficiente para hacerle olvidar las sanciones que enfrento al regresar.

─ Las pastillas, una blanca y una naranja, como tú y yo- le dijo con lo que Sasuke creyó era un leve sonrojo sobre las hermosas marquitas de su rostro ensanchadas por su sonrisa, esas que se moría por tocar todos los días, surcar con sus dedos, recorrer con sus labios dibujándolas con la punta de su lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo y que le marcara como "prohibido" y evitar que otros se le acercaran y ante este pensamiento no se di cuenta cuando su expresión cambio, deformándose en un visible enfado y rencor en sus ojos, lo que Naruto notó a la perfección.

─ Teme – le susurro antes de parase dejándole caer contra el suelo, sin poder reaccionar, se paro frente a él – Si no te gusta no tenias por que quedarte encima – después le arrojo la cajilla pegándole en el pecho dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la aldea enojado e indignado, pero sobretodo dolido.

─ "Si no te gusta no tenias por que quedarte encima" –encima – esa única palabra hacia eco en la mente de Sasuke, ¿estuvo sobre él más tiempo del que era correcto? ¿Naruto se dio cuenta? ¿Naruto quería? Miro hacia abajo al no encontrar respuesta y se topo con la pequeña caja en el suelo, sus paredes transparentes dejaban ver dos pastillas, menta y naranja "menta y naranja… naranja y blanco" y entonces lo entendió, tan simple como eso "Naruto traía su polera de color naranja y yo… blanca… ¡imbecil!" tomó el objeto del suelo y empezó a correr para alcanzarlo, brincaba de rama en rama, pero no lograba encontrarlo ─ ¡Naruto!... ¡¡Naruto!!... ─ desesperado comenzó a gritar, activo el sharingan para agilizar su busqueda, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando de pronto a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar una cabellera rubia meciéndose en el viento, sentado al borde de un precipicio, disminuyó la velocidad y trato de calmarse, comenzó a acercarse con sigilo, sintió ganas de hacer algo tonto cuando lo vio, talvez llegar y taparle los ojos y esa tontería de preguntarle quien era (más tonto aún porque Naruto sentiría su chakra) o tomarlo de la solapa de su chaqueta hasta que estuviera a su altura y besarlo "¿besarlo? ¿que demonios estoy pensando?" pensaba él y es, que no tenia ni idea de porque la imagen de ellos dos abrazados y besándose junto al acantilado disfrutando de la brisa que formaba la cascada "un momento, estamos… en el valle de los hakages, maldita suerte la mía, y maldita la estúpida ironía" se recriminaba en silencio conforme sus pasos avanzaban, pero se detuvo en seco al notar el leve temblar del cuerpo que admiraban sus ojos, a sus oídos leves rastros se sollozos llegaron y la increíble necesidad protegerlo lo embargo "pero conociéndote, seguro me golpeas" una extraña sonrisa se poso en su rostro, de solo pensarlo, así que decidió acercarse lento hasta él, se sentó de rodillas a su espalda -Nee… Naruto – el aludido dio un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa –Ne… dobe

─ Que quieres, teme – su voz sonaba extraña, con una mezcla entre rencor y algo de puchero.

─ Quiero saber que tienes, quiero saber por que lloras – instintivamente hecho el cuerpo atrás un poco, esperando la reacción de Naruto, un grito, que se levantara de golpe haciéndole caer, un codazo por la posición que tenían pero no paso nada, suspiro y volvió a hablar – Dobe, contéstame

─ Te odio ─ las palabras venían cargadas de resentimiento y dolor haciéndole un hueco en el pecho, desde su encuentro en la madriguera de Orochimaru, sintió la necesidad de estar cerca, por eso le había abrazado, no era necesario ir hasta él, también lo pudo haber atacado desde donde estaba pero no, el quiso ir… ir hasta él, tocarle, hablarle, oírle hablar cerca de su oído, sentir su aliento calido cerca de su piel y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, tanto como el deseaba, él le soltaba esas palabras, y a kami que dolían.

─ Si tanto me odias, ¿Por qué me trajiste ha?... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?... era feliz donde estaba ─ ahora fue él quien hablo dolido, se paro de golpe y le jaloneo un poco tratando de hacerle voltear - ¡Tenía un objetivo, estaba decido a cumplirlo y vienes tú, con tús estupideces y me dices que regrese! ¡Y… - Naruto le interrumpe, parándose hasta quedar cerca de su rostro

─ ¡Entonces a que demonios regresaste!... ─ le empujo fuerte haciéndole caer y corrió tan rápido como pudo, en un segundo Sasuke ya le seguía, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, el aumentaba la velocidad y Sasuke lo hacia también, de pronto un golpe seco se oyó tras él, se detuvo y volteo sin ver a Sasuke, camino de regreso temiendo que fuera una trampa, lo que descarto al ver al Uchiha tirado sobre la hierva y algo de sangre comenzando a asomarse de su frente – teme – le tomo de los hombros y lo llevo hasta la aldea

Despertó un día después, Naruto no estaba en la aldea.

Pasaban los días y él no regresaba.

Pasaron semanas y él no regresaba.

Pasaron meses y él no regresaba.

Sasuke había tenido muchas misiones en ese tiempo, aun así cada día le parecía un eternidad, sus compañeros conocían bien la ansiedad que le entraba cada que el final de misión se acercaba, sobre todo si no era en Konoha, el pensar que talvez al regresar le estaría esperando lo hacia sentirse inmensamente feliz e inmensamente miserable, mirando sobre su palma la caja de pastillas, al final el único lugar donde estaba con él. Naranja y menta. Naranja y blanco. Naruto y Sasuke.

Pasaron los años y él… no regresó.

Fin.

Aclaración: edite un poco el fic, pero es casi nada, un par de errorcitos… :P aunque casi ni cambia en nada!

Bueno pues hasta aquí, el paradero de Naruto es un punto incierto del universo… seeee un hoyo negro… un agujero de gusano… la nada! o.O!... si tiene conti, pero esta muy emo, aunque al que le haya gustado así, no tiene que leerlo, de echo el segundo capitulo, támbien puede leerse individual esta muuuyy emo, y de echo mis queridísimas primas (¬¬) no quisieron hacer lo doujinshi… las malditas.

Gracias por leer y espero de todo!!...

A todos aquellos que me mandaron al chopo por el primer horror con este fic, cuando subí el borrador en lugar del editado, gracias pasarse aquella vez! y por avisarme, que a mi me paso de noche!

Ja ne!

Lizayan


	2. La vida sin ti

Hola hola… bueno aquí les dejo este fic, que es la continuación de pastillas, perdón por la tardanza (mega tardanza nivel insuperable u.u) pero bueno, espero que les guste y esta bastante emo… suerte chicos.

Lizayan

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' '' ' '' '' ''

Sakura y la vieja borracha ex-hokage me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio. Una simple misión, reconocimiento y nada más, sin compañero o enviado de la aldea cerca de ti. Desaparición. Sin informes. Nadie vio nada. Nadie sabe nada.

Cerca de cinco años después de tu desaparición la noticia se hizo oficial, tu nombre se grabo en la gran roca, como siempre deseaste, los ancianos casi se mueren, lo único que preguntaban era por el Kyuubi, "¿Dónde se encuentra el contenedor de nueve colas?", jamás fuiste una persona para ellos, para muchos de Konoha.

Shikamaru, ahora Hokage, mandó colgar tu foto en su oficina junto a él y los otros, la siguiente de Tsunade-sama, talvez algunos no se sintieron a gusto con su decisión, pero nadie objeto.

Ahora aquí estoy, por enésima vez en el mismo lugar, esta lejos, muy lejos de la torre central, cualquier pelea aquí pasó desapercibida por los demás ninjas, el gran cráter a menos de diez metros, prueba irrefutable de mi teoría, una gran pelea.

No había sido obra de Akatsuki, a casi siete meses de tu desaparición, tuve una nada amigable charla con Itachi, fue demasiado, conocer todos lo hechos de su fingida traición, solo para dejarme un lugar y nombre en la aldea, lejos de todos los planes que tenía el clan, la subsecuente alianza para acabar Akatsuki, la pelea y finalmente la ejecución de Itachi.

La imagen de ver a mi hermano colgado en medio de la plaza, me costó años de terapia y charlas con la vieja, un pequeño símbolo se agrego a la roca, antes del nombre "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto", un pai-pai en nombre de mi gran hermano, la razón de estar vivo.

Sus últimas palabras se clavan en mi mente casi al dormir; "tu no tienes la culpa de nada, siempre supe a que me enfrentaría cuando acepte esta misión, yo también estaba contaminado con su estirpe, tu en cambió, aun podías ser una buena persona, no lo arruines ototo", la sonrisa en sus labios, cansados y pálidos, sus ojos ya ciegos por el sharingan, su cuerpo delgado, sus cabellos cepillados cada tarde por Sakura o Hinata, sus huesudas manos contra las mías fuertes y su siempre amena charla sobre todo lo que conoció, su madurez y esa extraña bondad que aprendí a reconocer. Todo esta tan presente como la última sonrisa que vi de tus labios.

"No me importaría si no tienes hijos, si no encuentras una mujer con quien compartir la vida (una risa nostálgica iluminó un poco la oscura celda), yo incluso deje un par de corazones rotos por mis andanzas, y si algún día te topas con un pequeño de ojos rojos, pues ya sabrás a quien maldecir por ello (bufé por su comentario), pero tú en cambio tienes un corazón diferente, un pequeño corazón... y no me mires así, ¿crees en las hadas?, no por supuesto que no, somos ninjas, pero oí una vez, por ahí en las montañas, que existen esos pequeños seres, tanto que te caben en la palma de la mano (su mirada bajo hasta su mano, aunque no pudiera verla), y que su corazón es tan pequeño que solo cabe una emoción en él, así eres tú, siempre lo he sabido, es odio eterno o amor incondicional, si hay algo que te confunda será tu mente, pero en tu corazón siempre sabrás lo que sientes, sin dudas o titubeos, por ahí, donde esa figura se esconde, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules (otra de sus espontáneas risas me cayó), siempre supe como iba a terminar esa historia, desde que los encontré juntos, talvez todo el mundo creyó que me atacaste por tu odio, ¿lo hiciste? (moví la cabeza negando), no, lo hiciste por que tenía a Naruto conmigo (bajé la cabeza y el rió de nuevo, con nuevas esperanzas en su voz, como un padre que conoce cada gesto de su hijo, y se alegra de ver, que aun puede anticipar cada movimiento y reacción, sin importar el paso del tiempo o los problemas entre ellos), el tiempo de hoy se acaba Sasuke, debes ir a dormir, cepíllate los dientes antes de dormir, y haz tu cama al levantarte (me pare dirigiéndole un par de maldiciones por sus palabras), nos vemos mañana pequeño hermanito (me despedí de él con "hasta mañana estudio hermano" y me sonrío)", pero no hubo un mañana, esa misma noche yo fui enviado a una misión, regrese solo para verlo caminar despacio entre Kakashi e Iruka quienes fingían llevarle con dolor, pude advertir una pequeña nota que daba a Kakashi, me acerque y Kakashi volteó, tomó mis manos y la puso entre ellas, no volví a oír su voz.

La tierra es áspera, pero cuando los equipos de búsqueda llegaron al lugar, ya había llovido cuatro veces, sólo encontraron lodo, sin armas o cadáveres, un gran pantano en medio del bosque.

Me toma casi un día llegar hasta aquí, cada mes Shikamaru me da cuatro días libres, vengo y me siento toda la tarde, acarició la tierra como si fuera su piel, duermo pegado al piso, pensando en donde estarás.

Me gustaría contarte tantas cosas, como que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, me abrazó tanto el día que avisaron de tu "muerte", lloró tanto en mi pecho, después Kiba la abrazó, creó que ese gesto fue bueno, ahora tienen dos hijos, una pequeña, la mayor ya de doce y Naruto, su segundo hijo de apenas diez, todos se pelearon por tu nombre – ríe y niega con la cabeza – fue tan gracioso, Sakura estaba ofendida y enojada, diciéndolo a Lee que hiciera entrar en razón a Kiba, pero el pequeño Naruto fue el primero, cada pareja tiene una versión miniatura tuya en casa, muchos adultos ya mayores están inconformes, pero sinceramente a nadie de nosotros le importa, el colmo fue cuando el pequeño Naruto llamó a su pequeña mascota Kyuubi –la cristalina risa atravesó el campo desierto-, y entonces los ancianos dejaron de llamarte "el Jinyuirichi del Kyuubi", el más reciente es Minato Naruto, hijo de Konohamaru, tengo muchos sobrinos, deberías oírlos, "tío Sasuke, tío Sasuke", cada uno es tan diferente, el peor es el hijo de Ino, es pequeño, apenas tiene cuatro, llora muy a menudo, me gusta cargarlo y abrazarlo, me llevo bien con él y le gusta tanto el columpio a la entrada de la academia, siempre que recogen a alguno de sus hermanos se sienta ahí hasta que salen. Pero la epidemia no esta solo en Konoha, Gaara tiene también uno con quien lidiar, y aquel pequeño de la aldea del agua, nombro a su primer hijo con tu nombre, del cual por cierto soy padrino.

Te extraño.

En la segunda de las pláticas con Itachi, me contó lo que supo de tu desaparición, sintieron tu chakra, cuando llegaron empezaba a llover, rastros de sangre disuelta en agua fue todo lo que encontraron, tu chakra dejo de sentirse en un instante y se desvaneció. Siempre insistía que no sólo indica la muerte del individuo, sino que pudo ser una medida tuya, para evitar atraerlos, Sakura dice que no estabas tan entrenado en ese aspecto y yo también lo sé.

Un par de días antes de morir Jiraya me contó que eras hijo de Namikaze Minato, Kakashi dice que lo sospechaba, coincide en fechas y otras cosas, no sé cómo no lo vieron los demás, tú, hijo del cuarto Lord Hokage, estarás orgulloso cuando te enteres.

¿Dónde estás?

Por más que lo pienso no entiendo como Itachi logro llegar a viejo solo, se lo decía cada vez que lo veía, "viejo", debí decirle así a mi padre, creo que fue por el pobre "atún de agua dulce", mira que aguantarle el genio a un Uchiha no es nada fácil, después de la pelea contra Akatsuki, Kisame murió por las heridas que recibió, gracias a eso Sakura sigue con nosotros, lo vi sólo una vez, le pregunte por que lo hizo, "ustedes aun tienen una vida por delante, no importa que tanto hagamos tu hermano y yo ahora, ya estamos condenados", creo que yo también lo estoy ahora.

Odio que amanezca, tengo que irme, hasta el otro mes, Naruto.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''oOo '' '' '' '' '' '' ' '' '' ''

Una pregunta ¿es "Jinyuirichi"?, la verdad no supe como escribirlo, siempre me confundo con esa y con "jounin", que pasa conmigo (aaahhh)

Bueno para todos aquellos que querían saber que paso, aquí les dejo una probadita, lo siento, ya se que es poco, me disculpo. Espero que les guste. ¡Hasta luego!

Y una más grande disculpa u.u. (muchísimo)


End file.
